


No Longer Whole

by elbeanie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, this doesn't follow the canon of the dream smp very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Tubbo feels immense regret for his previous actions and Tommy can't say anything to comfort him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 67





	No Longer Whole

Tubbo looked around him - this was his home, right? Everything he looked out upon was his; his to change and grow from the ground.

His nation.

However, there was something wrong. Something off. Tubbo guessed it might have to do with the many losses he’s had to suffer and be put through. Hell, he was almost killed as a result of secret rebellion. He’d pushed through though.

Not only was there something the matter but there was also a sense of emptiness - like Tubbo could never be truly whole again. The feeling was rooted deep inside of Tubbo and he supposed it came from the sight of the gravestone on the hill underneath the apple tree.

Looking away and down at the ground, Tubbo couldn’t help but let a tear escape - he hadn’t even visited since it happened a month ago.

Today. Tubbo supposed he might as well, when the world was in a scene of calm and rest, the fighting over - for now. A single sigh passed through Tubbo’s lips as he removed himself of his battle-worn armour and changed from his suit into a comfortable t-shirt, a pair of grey joggers and his old hoodie.

Slowly, Tubbo trekked along the pathways that were missing random chunks and made his way to the base of the hill. Looking up, he realised it was now or never, so he started the tiring climb up the slightly steep hill.

When Tubbo reached the top he collapsed against the tree, right next to the grave of him. It was painful - yes - but necessary in a way.

Tubbo’s best friend.

Tommy.

Maybe if Tubbo hadn’t taken it so far. Sacrificed the meaning of friendship to bring justice to his land despite having little control over it in the grand scheme of things. He wasn’t president then - no one was, maybe it was better that way - but it made him president.

No matter what Tubbo told himself, he couldn’t justify his own actions. Not after what he’d done to his best friend - someone who meant more to him than life herself.

Everything Tubbo did was with Tommy, for Tommy, against Tommy. He didn’t exactly want it to be that way but that’s how it turned out. Tubbo’s life was only a half life without Tommy in it. No more lame jokes, no more casual discussions, no more messing about and playing around, no more general happiness and fun…no more Tommy.

The vivid memory of Tommy’s trial ruined the thoughts of his best friend. All the moments they shared were tainted by the desperate face of a longing teen who just wanted to be freed from the mess of an out of hand, mindless chase manipulated into a war.

That one look of desperation as Tubbo sat doing nothing - the situation out of his control and in the hands of Dream.

Schlatt hadn’t been dead long but he’d always haunt Tubbo no matter how long he stayed dead for. The haunting face of laughter, void of any emotion but hunger; hunger for power.

Every word that escaped from Tubbo hurt because he was reminded of the last day before everything went downhill - when they thought it was over, that they’d won and could finally relax. “I wish you were here now.”

They’d played a music disc, Tubbo couldn’t remember which one - they’d all seemed to be playing at that moment in Tubbo’s mind - he just remembered feeling happy and…relieved. Tommy had sat down on their bench and smiled, Tubbo had followed suit, relaxing on the wood. Despite the uncomfortable seat, the two boys laughed and let their emotions escape them, they’d survived.

“I can’t believe it, Tubbo. We won. You and me, we’ve been through it all together. We finally won. I fucking love you Big T. We’ll always have each other no matter what happens, right?”

“Of course. Oh my God, we won. I love you too man, that was crazy,” Tubbo had smiled so wide, filled with joy. Their love for one another was nothing more than friendship and that was perfect for the two.

Tears flowed down Tubbo’s cheeks in streams, oh how he wished that he could go back to do that day and save Tommy right there and then. Stop him from celebrating in the way he did.

Tommy didn’t deserve to die because of a misheard sentence. He never wanted to set the world ablaze, he never wanted to blow up anything. There was never any context provided though and Tommy signed his own demise while Tubbo watched from the side-lines.

At that point Tubbo hoped he wouldn't be killed along with Tommy because he had said similar things but now he wished he was. That way there’d be two gravestones next to each other to signify the never ending friendship.

If only he could rewind the clock - he would change so many things.

And he’d start with Tommy.


End file.
